


Si Se Pierde, Regresar a Phil

by mortalkombat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalkombat/pseuds/mortalkombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan y Phil son amigos con derechos, lo cual siempre les funciona hasta que no. Dan desea que las cosas pudiesen ser diferentes, y obtiene más de lo que pide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmistertoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/gifts).
  * A translation of [If Lost, Return to Phil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455517) by [thatsmistertoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmistertoyou/pseuds/thatsmistertoyou). 



> ¡Hola! Pues me he dado a la tarea de traducir al español uno de mis phanfics favoritos. Así que espero que disfruten, quien sea que lo esté leyendo :D  
> Muchísimas gracias a la autora original (bear0702) por dejarme traducir su maravilloso fic n.n

El problema con Phil es que él era muy considerado, Dan decidió. Él era muy todo, realmente. Muy amable, muy creativo, muy apasionado, muy inteligente. Y él era muy bueno para Dan –eso era seguro.

Últimamente, Dan se encontraba a sí mismo mirando su techo. Las manos detrás de su cabeza, los pies colgando sobre el borde de la cama mientras se recostaba de manera incorrecta, reflexionando sobre cosas de las que no debe reflexionarse mientras se está solo. Phil, por supuesto, había notado su tendencia a la soledad, y un día, le dio a Dan un empaque lleno de estrellas de plástico.

—Para tu “Paraje Pensativo” —dijo con una sonrisa tímida—. Brillan en la oscuridad.

Dan sólo le miró desconcertado, lo cual hizo flaquear un poco a Phil.

—Sólo imaginé que querrías algo bonito para ver mientras te recuestas ahí —Phil dijo silenciosamente, bajando su mirada al piso.

—Gracias, Phil. Me gustan —Dan respondió con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Y era cierto –realmente le habían gustado las estrellas. Cuidadosamente, las puso en su regazo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en tratar de recrear algunas constelaciones. Y luego decidió que los Antiguos Griegos o quienes fuesen los que habían determinado que aquellos puntos aleatorios de luz parecían _osos_ estaban absolutamente chiflados, así que sólo las pegó arriba sin ningún orden.

Sólo ahora, aquellos estúpidos pedazos de plástico lo hicieron cuestionar la vida de la manera más absurda. Sólo se sintió más pequeño, mirándolas e imaginando que eran reales. En un universo infinito con un número infinito de lugares y planetas y estrellas, ¿cuál era el _punto_? Nada de lo que hiciera importaría en el gran esquema del universo. Nada que cualquiera hiciera, en realidad. Él tenía 22 años y el universo era más viejo que el infierno. Algún día, la Tierra y todos los que hubiesen vivido en ella –un pequeño punto de luz en el radar de los ojos del universo–, se habría ido, y al universo no le importaría una mierda. Todo continuaría. El universo seguiría expandiéndose, supernovas explotarían, estrellas nacerían y morirían, y _con un demonio, no otra vez_.

Dan cubrió su cara con sus manos, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por pensar mucho –de nuevo. Casi quería culpar a Phil por darle las tontas estrellas en primer lugar, pero tampoco era tan infantil. Eran muy reflexivas para ser un regalo. Y no eran el “algo bonito” que Dan quería mirar cuando se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo por otra maldita crisis existencial.

Si tenía que mirar a esas brillantes piezas burlonas de mierda por más tiempo se volvería loco. Suspiró, se levantó de su cama y bajó sin prisa las escaleras para la sala. Phil estaba sentado en el sofá rebuscando recientes Internet News potenciales, con las cuales Dan debía haberle ayudado. Dan se puso de rodillas y descansó su barbilla en la rodilla de Phil, esperando un poco impaciente para que éste lo saludara. Los ojos de Phil se posaron en la cara enfurruñada de Dan, pero rápidamente regresó la atención a su trabajo.

—¿Obtuviste algo bueno? —Dan preguntó.

—Unas cuantas cosas. Fui a pedirte ayuda pero lucías un poco preocupado. ¿Está todo bien?

—Sólo contemplando la inutilidad de todos los esfuerzos humanos en el gran esquema de un monstruoso universo que no se verá afectado en lo más mínimo cuando nosotros y todo lo que conocemos cese de existir.

—Bueno, hoy alguien salvó un gatito de una alcantarilla —Phil replicó con alegría. Era un verdadero rayo de luz.

—Al universo no le importa.

—Pero al gatito sí —Phil dijo, finalmente mirando directamente a Dan. Suspiró, cerrando su laptop y dejándola a un lado—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Esa era la última cosa que Dan quería, realmente. Él quería una distracción. Algo para hacerlo sentir que no todo era en vano o que podría gritar en la parte superior de sus pulmones y éstos harían eco.

—No —Dan dijo, escabulléndose hacia las piernas de Phil y montándose en su regazo. Las manos de Phil se colocaron en las caderas de Dan de forma automática, pero aun así parecía titubeante, su labio superior enrojeciéndose a medida que lo mordía.

—Dan… ¿Necesitamos hablar de _esto_? —Phil dijo, y Dan estaba tentado a hacerse el tonto. No, ellos ciertamente no acordaron en ir ahí. Ellos eran mejores amigos. Follaban cuando les era conveniente. Funcionaba.

— _No_ —Dan repitió.

—Lo siento. Yo solo… —Phil bajó sus manos a los muslos de Dan, acariciándolos ligeramente mientras continuaba—, pensé que podría estar contribuyendo al mal humor que has tenido últimamente. Has estado un poco, no sé como decirlo amablemente, _necesitado_. No es que esté indispuesto, pero estoy asustado de que me estés usando como una forma de alejar todos esos pensamientos en lugar de lidiar con ellos.

Muy perceptivo.

—¿Es eso algo malo? —Dan dijo indignado, poniendo sus manos en el cuello de Phil, alisándolo con precisión médica.

—Dan —Phil insistió, colocando una mano en el costado de la cara de Dan y moviéndole un cabello cercano para que le mirase—, necesito saber que estás bien. Soy primero tu mejor amigo y una “distracción” después. Habla conmigo antes de seducirme como una forma de quitarte estrés. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Muy sensible.

Pero ese era el problema –los roles que Phil jugaba en la vida de Dan se estaban juntando y volviéndose inmensamente difíciles de separar. Ellos habían decidido hace mucho tiempo que su amistad era lo más importante. Viniera el infierno o agua hirviente, ellos eran mejores amigos. Y luego Dan sólo tenía que ir y besar a Phil y hacer todo complicado.

Y luego esas bobas estrellas tenían que venir y hacer que Dan se diese cuenta por qué nunca había persuadido a Phil propiamente: miedo. Él había tenido, y aun tenía, miedo de joder todo y tenía miedo de ser un mal novio y tenía miedo de lo que la distancia le hiciese algo luego de que Dan supiera lo que era estar completamente envuelto en Phil mientras él dormía.

Así que nunca se permitió llegar a ese punto. Ellos hicieron un acuerdo mutuo en que el compromiso no era algo que necesitasen, pero tenían, tú sabes, necesidades. Así que se hacían los tontos cuando estaban aburridos o calientes o, cada vez más en el caso de Dan, cuando necesitaran quitarse estrés. Luego de que se mudasen juntos, Dan sabía que al menos un problema con estar en una relación real con Phil estaba resuelto, pero estaba contento con ignorarlo.

Sólo esas malditas y estúpidas comedias románticas estaban en lo cierto porque era muy difícil separar la intimidad física de la conectividad emocional cuando él tenía ambas con la misma persona. Pero al universo le importaba una mierda que Dan estuviera luchando con la forma en la que Phil lo estaba mirando con toda la sinceridad del mundo con los estúpidos océanos que tenía por ojos –y Dan se estaba ahogando.

—Estoy bien —Dan dijo, empujándose hacia adelante y presionando sus labios en el cuello de Phil antes de que éste último tuviese tiempo de examinar su cara. Phil se estremeció, lo cual sólo alentó a Dan, quien comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Phil—. Sólo te quiero a ti.

Palabras como esas suponían que se debía activar el interruptor: _está bien, ahora nos estamos haciendo los tontos. Deje amablemente la amistad en la puerta y tenga diversión._ Sólo que el interruptor de Dan ya no estaba funcionando apropiadamente, y sólo quería a Phil –completa y enteramente. Y estaba muy asustado de decírselo porque él era una mierda y al universo no le importaba si tenía sentimientos por Phil, así que sólo se encargaría y, si su pequeña e insignificante vida le importaba del todo, haría lo mejor que pudiese para no joder todo.

—Me gusta perderme en ti —Dan continuó, respirando cálidamente contra la oreja de Phil mientras le ayudaba a quitarse su camisa.

—Ayúdame a encontrarte —Phil respondió con voz ronca mientras tomaba la cara de Dan entre sus manos y lo besaba. Dan estaba esperando algo forzoso; así era usualmente como eran los roles entre ellos en las sábanas (o se suponía), que sólo se manejaban por la lujuria. Pero los labios de Phil eran suaves, cálidos y lentos contra la boca de Dan. Los dedos de Phil se arrastraron sobre la espalda de Dan hasta que llegó al dobladillo de su playera y la levantó. Dan sacó sus brazos fuera de las mangas y prácticamente aventó la tela sobre su cabeza y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

Phil inmediatamente tomó la cara de Dan en sus manos y –en un acto tan tierno que hizo que el corazón de Dan diera un vuelco–, presionó un beso en la frente de Dan antes de hacer su camino devuelta a sus labios.

Besar a Phil siempre tenía un fin –estaba básicamente entendido que iban a tener sexo cada vez que comenzaban, hasta que uno de los dos decidía que no estaba de humor o lo que fuera. Esta vez se sentía diferente.

Sus bocas se amoldaron lentamente, sin siquiera importándoles que sus labios estuviesen resecos y pegajosos. Dan tomó el labio superior de Phil entre sus dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que éste estuviese liberado. Antes de que pudiese hacerlo otra vez, Phil enredó sus brazos alrededor la espalda de Dan, giró sus cuerpos y derribó a Dan, por lo que quedó tumbado de espaldas y Phil encima de él. Dan rio.

—¿Qué hay contigo y el taclearme?

—Es lo más divertido que he hecho —Phil molestó, poniéndose entre las piernas de Dan.

—¿Es eso? —Dan replicó, colgando sus piernas alrededor de Phil y clavándole sus talones en la espalda baja, queriendo tocarlo lo mejor posible.

—Mhm —Phil asintió, mirando a Dan con una tímida medio sonrisa con su flequillo colgando de su cara. Todo lo que faltaba eran los bigotes de gato, y quizá habrían sido 4 años antes: la primera vez que habían hecho eso.

—Yo también —Dan dijo, su voz tan pequeña como aquella vez, y peinó el cabello de Phil con sus dedos y lo puso fuera de su cara—. Tienes una hermosa frente —Dan dijo, incapaz de reprimir una risita, que no estaba en el guion.

—Tú tienes un hermoso todo —Phil contestó, captándolo. Era divertido como aquellas palabras tenían el mismo efecto en Dan por segunda vez consecutiva. Dan quiso preguntar si lo decía en serio; pero, justo como la última vez, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, así que se irguió sólo lo suficiente para besar a Phil –rápida y tímidamente. Sólo que él no le dejó retirarse esta vez.

Los brazos de Phil aún estaban alrededor de la espalda de Dan, sosteniéndolo. Phil selló sus bocas de nuevo, empujándolos a ambos hacia adelante para que así cayeran contra los cojines. Dan arrastró sus uñas contra la lisa espalda plana de Phil, bebiendo de su calidez y la sensación de estar completamente encerrado en la esencia del sudor de Phil y algo dulce.

Era justo como la primera vez: lento, paciente y apasionado. Y, por dios santo, sólo se estaban _besando_. Dan no podía recordar la última vez que él había besado a alguien sólo con esa intención. Un arremolinado, ajustado placer se coló en su estómago. Mariposas. Era un hombre maduro con mariposas, porque el hombre que se suponía estaba follando lo hacía sentirse amado.

Pero Phil ciertamente no lo amaba. No podía. ¿Que no el amor requiere alguna clase de reciprocidad? Y con eso, ¿Dan no necesitaba darle algo a Phil para que lo amase? Claro, era muy bueno en el sexo oral y eran mejores amigos, pero Dan no era tan considerado como Phil. Él era irresponsable, inconsciente y emocionalmente muy constipado para siquiera envolver su cabeza con el pensamiento de que Phil podría amarlo también.

Y si lo hiciera, habría dicho algo. Phil era valiente –él estaría dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad y decirle a Dan acerca de sus sentimientos. Él no sería lo suficientemente tonto como para sufrir en silencio por años, queriendo algo más, como Dan.

Y todo eso fue demasiado, porque Phil estaba presionando sus labios en el cuello de Dan, y su respiración era cálida y su tacto ligero como una pluma en las costillas de Dan. Ciertamente, él _no_ estaba permitido para hacer eso cuando Dan quería ser tomado fuera de sí mismo. Él quería sólo una sensación y parar de pensar demasiado pero Phil estaba siendo inusualmente gentil y deliberado y _mierda._

—Phil… —Dan logró soltar, y se suponía que eso debía ser una pregunta, pero su voz no le dejaría asumir la entonación apropiada. Su garganta se puso tensa y pudo sentir lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos porque él estaba realmente y bien jodido. Al universo no le importaba, y tampoco a Phil. Phil sólo estaba mezclando todo, haciéndolo más intenso para ambos. Porque Phil era un hombre maduro con control sobre sus emociones, y Dan era un niño necesitado.

Dan nunca quiso que se terminara esa sensación: pretender que ellos realmente estaban juntos y que ellos hacían el amor en lugar de sólo follar y que él podría estirarse para alcanzar la mano de Phil y saber que ésta estaría ahí para entrelazar juntos sus dedos y guiarlo para cuando estuviese perdido. Y él estaba tan perdido.

—¿Dan? —el suave susurro de Phil lo trajo devuelta a la Tierra. Phil limpió una lágrima con su pulgar, arrugando su frente con una creciente preocupación mientras miraba a Dan—. No estás bien, ¿o sí?

—No —Dan respondió con voz gruesa.

—Realmente no lo pensé. Ven aquí —Phil se desenredó de Dan y empujó a éste a su regazo, abrazándole y presionando la cara de Dan en la curva de su cuello. Y eso era exactamente lo que más y menos necesitaba.

—Lo siento —Dan musitó en el hombro de Phil, pensando que eso compensaría todo. _Perdón por ser tan estúpido_ no dijo. _Perdón por amarte cuando se supone que no debería. Perdón por estar a punto de joder todo._

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto —dijo Dan.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay una razón por la que estaba citando nuestra primera vez, Phil. Esta vez se sintió… diferente, sólo ahora.

Phil se movió, soltando un poco a Dan.

—Estabas dolido. Imaginé que debía tomarlo lento —masculló.

—No es tu trabajo el cuidarme —Dan inhaló.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo, desde que tú eres el que se está lastimando en primer lugar.

Dan retrocedió, irracionalmente ofendido por la declaración. Era enteramente cierto, por supuesto. Pero él era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

—Quizá no lo haría si no estuviera jodidamente enamorado de ti —Dan espetó, y luego inmediatamente mordió su lengua, queriendo tomar de vuelta las palabras lo más pronto posible mientras pasaban por sus labios, pero era demasiado tarde. _Bien hecho, Dan,_ se regañó a sí mismo mientras su estómago le daba una horrible estacada. _Jodiste todo, justo como sabías que lo harías._ No se atrevió a mirar a Phil mientras salía perturbado de la sala en busca de su playera.

—Dan —dijo silenciosamente Phil, mientras recuperaba la palabra que lo había perforado.

Dan no lo esperó para que continuase y se limitó a subir dos escalones a la vez. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Tomó su billetera y llaves, y no pudo evitar el dejar de mirar a sus ojos hacia arriba a la única fuente de luz en la habitación. Se subió a su cama y quitó una de esas mierdas del techo, enterrándose sus puntiagudos costados en su mano.

—¿Dan? —Phil se había materializado en su pasillo, y Dan no tenía idea cuánto tiempo había estado ahí. Dan miró fijamente a sus zapatos, los cuales había terminado de ponerse—. Por favor, di algo.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —se levantó y rodeó a Phil, cada línea de su cuerpo aun a la defensiva. Excepto las pequeñas cosas que lo delataron: el temblor en su mano izquierda, el temblor en su labio inferior.

—Lo que sea. Dime qué es lo que está pasando por tu cabeza —Phil pidió gentilmente. Dan se mofó.

—Creo que ya he dicho suficiente.

—¿Escucharías si _yo_ digo algo?

—Tienes mi entera atención —Dan espetó. Phil tragó.

—Así no es como quería que pasara —dijo finalmente dejando caer su mirada. El silencio siguió, y cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba, Dan lo fulminó expectante, tratando de mantener su mirada lejos de la línea de sus hombros desnudos. Phil aún no se había puesto su camisa, lo cual no ayudó en nada a la concentración de Dan.

—Estabas en lo correcto cuando interpretaste lo que acaba de ocurrir. _Estaba_ tratando de decirte algo.

El concepto abstracto de una simple palabra hizo estallar el estómago de Dan, floreciendo a través de su pecho en un fractal agudo. _Quizá_. Una ambiciosa palabra que le permitió, por una fracción de segundo, tener un poco de esperanza. Pero sus fosas nasales se inflaron, se negaba a tener el pensamiento de que Phil de hecho podría _quererle también._

—No jodidos nací _ayer,_ Phil. No me consientas. No necesito que me mientas para evitar que salte.

—No podría mentirte si tratara. Me conoces. Haría cualquier cosa para evitar que saltases. Pero debes saber que nunca mentiría acerca de esto: te amo, Dan.

La palabra, dicha en alto, se quebrantó y dispersó como un vidrio roto a través del silencio entre ambos. Pero Phil realmente no lo decía en la manera que Dan quería.

—Sí, claro, me amas. Como a un amigo. O como a un hermano. Un hermano al cual ocasionalmente le follas el trasero cuando estás aburrido y caliente.

La mandíbula de Phil se cayó y éste se recargó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eso es realmente insultante para nuestra amistad, ¡y lo sabes!

Dan podía sentirse a sí mismo cavando su tumba, pero parecía que no podía parar.

—¿Amistad? —escupió Dan—. Sigues usando esa palabra, pero no estoy realmente seguro de que sepas qué significa. Los amigos no duermen en la misma cama, no se follan entre sí y, ciertamente, no se enamoran. ¿Así que quieres llamar a esto una amistad? Diría que eso es una definición muy liberal de la palabra.

—¿Así que entonces no somos amigos? —Phil contestó, luchando por mantenerse entero—. Concuerdo contigo, porque los amigos se _cuentan_ unos a otros cuando algo les molesta, en vez de guardárselo por quién sabe cuánto tiempo dejándolo pudrirse como esto, hasta el punto donde no es posible repararlo.

Aunque él hubiese comenzado, escuchar a Phil decir eso provocó que el estómago de Dan se situara en algún lugar entre sus tobillos.

—No —dijo en voz baja, retractándose—. Por supuesto que somos amigos.

—No lo somos —Phil dijo firmemente—. Siempre hemos sido _más_.

Y eso, de todas las cosas, fue la frase que más causó que la débil compostura de Dan se presionara.

 —¿ _Más_? ¿Cómo puedo posiblemente pedir más que esto? —explotó, oscilando su mano en una salvaje articulación—. ¿Más de lo que ya he tomado de ti? Todo lo que haces es dar y dar, y yo te absorbo como el niño quejumbroso que soy. ¡Y debería estar agradecido por lo que me das! Debería sentirme afortunado que, aunque nunca me amarás, por lo menos llego a fingir que lo haces por una hora al día varias veces a la semana. Pero eso no es lo suficiente bueno para mí, ¿o sí? Por supuesto que no, ¡porque soy un egoísta de mierda y siempre tengo que ponerle emoción a algo tan sencillo como tu pene debajo de mi garganta! Debería ser simple, pero no, ¡porque lo he arruinado todo! ¡Lo arruiné! ¡Porque soy un desastre!

Colapsó jadeando con sus puños cerrados tan fuertemente que sus nudillos estaban blancos gracias a la tensión que la estrella de plástico hacía, cortando profundamente la palma de su mano.

—Dan —Phil dijo cautelosamente, tomando unos cuantos pasos en retroceso con su mano extendida.

—No me jodidos toques —siseó Dan—. Sólo me enamoraré más de ti y todo se pondrá peor.

—Realmente no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Phil dijo tranquilamente con su mano aún extendida—. Te conozco mejor que cualquiera en este planeta, y estoy diciéndote que te amo. Más de lo que comprendes. Te quiero al lado de mí en todo lo que haga. No te cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

—Lo harías. Y a veces deseo que ya lo hubieses hecho. Podrías cambiar mi arrepentido trasero angustioso por un burbujeante y sociable novio que no tenga dos toneladas de un peso autoimpuesto cargando en sus hombros. Desearía que me cambiaras por alguien que pudiera amarte en la manera que te mereces. Quiero hacerte feliz, pero no puedo.

—Alguien que escuchara sería bueno, sí. Claramente estás perdiendo mi punto si crees que querría hacer eso. Te escogería todas las veces No sé qué más puedo decir para hacer creértelo.

Hubo un largo y doloroso silencio antes de que Dan pudiera hablar.

—Nada —suspiró—. No hay nada que puedas decir.

—No creo que salga ileso si tratara de demostrártelo.

Dan se tironeó un poco hacia atrás al escucharlo, posando su mirada en la cara de Phil, buscando signos de decepción. La boca de Phil estaba presionada en una línea determinada y sus cejas estaban dibujadas hacia adentro, pero no había falta de sinceridad dilatada en sus ojos.

—¿Perdón? —Dan preguntó estúpidamente.

—Quiero besarte, pero tengo miedo de que me golpees.

Dan sintió tensarse su garganta. Él quería que Phil lo besase. Él lo quería más de lo que necesitaba respirar.

—Nunca podría golpearte —admitió.

—Estoy muy seguro de me encontrarías algunas marcas de latigazos ahora mismo, si me permites —Phil masculló rotundamente. Dan luchó contra una pequeña, espontánea, vaga y dolorosa sonrisa.

—Eso no cuenta —dijo—. Tú me suplicaste por esas.

—Calla, Howell —Phil dijo, arqueando la esquina de su boca. Él corazón de Dan dio una dolorosa punzada y empujó la estrella de plástico en su bolsillo.

—Cállame.

Era un reto para ambos y una invitación para Phil para besarlo; y Phil lo tomó como eso, acortando la distancia entre ellos con unas cuantas zancadas. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dan, acercándose una pequeña fracción, necesaria para presionar sus labios juntos. La boca de Dan inmediatamente se separó en un hábito irrompible y sus dedos se arrastraron a través de la piel desnuda de la espalda de Phil con desesperación.

Phil correspondió inmediatamente, lamiendo dentro de la boca de Dan y agarrando firmemente su cabello entre sus dedos. Y Dan gimió, porque la chispa de electricidad obtenida por la boca de Phil en la suya parecía nunca fallar. Su lengua se enredó con la de Phil de manera urgente, y de repente él estaba dejando más marcas en la espalda de Phil porque estaba ahogándose otra vez, y Phil era su oxígeno.

Hubo un agitado movimiento mientras Phil maniobraba a Dan hacia atrás y las partes traseras de sus rodillas chocaban con el costado suave de la cama y estaban extendiéndose a través del colchón, Phil apoyándose sobre Dan en un hombro mientras colocaba sus dedos debajo de la playera de Dan, suave, delicada e íntimamente.

Y no era una intimidad artificial; no eran los toques gentiles aquí y allá que guiaban de manera fundamental a un inevitable fin del juego. Era la clase de intimidad natural compartida por amantes. A pesar de que inclinó más su boca para permitirle a Phil un mejor acceso, Dan pudo sentir aquella incómoda opresión brotando de su pecho y repentinamente ahí estaba de nuevo la inoportuna marea de lágrimas contra sus mejillas.

Phil debió haber sentido la humedad, porque se apartó y su rostro se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa, Oso? —susurró, extendiéndose hacia la mesita de noche de Dan para tomar una frazada.

Dan forcejeó para sentarse, chocando con el pecho de Phil en el proceso, y no pudo evitarlo –se envolvió en él, sus brazos deslizándose entre los planos y las curvas de los hombros de Phil como vides deslizándose y asegurándose de que la base lo apoyaría.

—Oye, oye, está bien. No voy a ninguna parte —dijo Phil abrazando a Dan firmemente.

—Lo sé —dijo Dan.

 _Pero deberías,_ no dijo. _Estarías más feliz si lo hicieras._

—Te amo —Phil contestó, acariciando la espalda de Dan.

 _No, no me amas,_ no dijo Dan. _No lo suficiente._

—También te amo. Pero yo… Yo sólo, no lo sé, necesito despejar mi mente. Te he estado dejando hacer eso por mí un buen rato. Creó que iré por una caminata.

A regañadientes, se separó de Phil y se levantó.

—Es tarde —Phil replicó—. ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas a dormir?

—No creo que pueda dormir ahora —musitó Dan. _Sólo quiero dormir al lado de ti, pero no puedo._

—Está bien. ¿Pero por qué tengo esta extraña sensación de que no regresarás?

—Lo haré.

—Tal vez no del todo.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Siento como si —Phil pausó y pareció considerar sus palabras cuidadosamente—, como si apenas te hubieses vuelto mío y ya te estoy perdiendo.

—Prometo que regresaré —dijo Dan, aunque sabía que esa no era la respuesta que Phil quería oír. _Siempre regreso a ti._

—Está bien. Cuídate.

Dan asintió, pero no pudo confiar en sí mismo para hablar. Se inclinó hacia adelante brevemente y presionó sus labios con los de Phil –fue limpio y un poco torpe, sus labios ligeramente húmedos aferrándose mientras se apartaba. No miró atrás mientras caminaba con dificultad fuera de la puerta –sabía que la imagen de Phil sentándose ahí con sus tristes ojos azules le quemaría por siempre el cerebro si lo hacía- y bajó las escaleras. Cerró la puerta frontal detrás de él y se encaminó sin un destino particular en mente.

Se arrepintió de no haber tomado la prevención de llevar una chaqueta consigo mientras el aire de la noche era glacial, húmedo y se pegaba a su piel. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, pero sus dedos chocaron dolorosamente con la estrella de plástico. La retiró y ésta brilló dócilmente en la palma de su mano.

Dan no sabía si podría odiar un objeto inanimado de manera tan intensiva. Si no fuera por aquellas estrellas estúpidas nunca habría tenido que sufrir su mini colapso psicótico en primer lugar. Quería tirarla –sólo lanzarla en la calle vacía y librarse de ella- pero no podía permitirse el hacer basura. A Phil no le gustaba.

—Demonios —musitó.

Giró su mirada, buscando una papelera, y en vez de eso una fuente a una cuadra se cruzó en su mirada. Una continua corriente de agua estaba rebosando en la orilla. Funcionaría.

Caminó hacia ella, mirando cautelosamente alrededor, como si alguien más estuviese lo suficientemente loco como para estar fuera tan tarde. Cerró sus ojos, apretando la estrella en su mano por última vez.

_Deseo que Phil pueda encontrar a alguien más. Alguien que pueda hacerlo feliz y darle todo lo que quiera._

Dan lanzó la estrella en la fuente y la escuchó golpear el agua con un satisfaciente _plop_. Cerró sus ojos, respirando el aire fresco y deseando que tuviera algo más feliz que desear.

Pero no lo tenía, así que se alejó de la fuente, enderezó sus hombros contra la fría brisa e hizo su camino de vuelta al departamento. Phil se movía en su cama mientras Dan pasaba por delante de su habitación. La cama de Dan, cuando se acurrucó en ella, aun completamente vestido, nunca se había sentido tan vacía.

X

Dan se estiró, dejando salir un satisfecho maullido mientras sus extremidades tronaban. Se giró, agarrando sus brazos en su pecho desnudo. _Espera._

Dan parpadeó rápidamente, frotandose sus ojos y mirando alrededor de la habitación oscura. Divisó unos objetos familiares –su lámpara de ámbar, su piano, unos cuantos peluches- pero algo estaba mal. Se sentó con brusquedad, mirando alrededor y casi cayéndose de la cama cuando su mirada se posó en una forma distintivamente femenina tendida al lado de él.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Brincó fuera de la cama, vistiendo sólo un bóxer negro, retrocediendo con pánico en lo que aparentemente era su habitación, aunque no luciera en nada como ella. La chica en cuestión, que había estado durmiendo, se sacudió despierta ante su movimiento rápido.

—¿Dan? —preguntó, y él se detuvo en seco. Su acento era americano.

—¿Y quién jodidos eres tú? —espetó. Deseó que a cualquier dios que estuviera escuchando que ella no fuera una fan.

—Debería estar ofendida si no supiera qué tan ebrio estabas anoche —dijo impertinentemente, empujándose en una posición para sentarse. Levantó una ceja—. ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

—Ni siquiera sé dónde jodidos estoy —dijo mientras sus ojos miraban alrededor de la habitación una vez más. Estaba llena de sus posesiones, pero no tenía otra sensación de familiaridad.

—Me suena a un problema personal —dijo la chica, ladeando su cabeza hacia un costado—. ¿Mucha resaca? Dijiste que esta era tu casa. Tenías la llave y todo. Y estabas demasiado ebrio como para robar las llaves de alguien más. Lógicamente, debemos asumir que el departamento es tuyo.

—¿Dónde está Phil? —preguntó más para él mismo, pero ella lo escuchó.

—Y ahí está el famoso nombre —dijo, chasqueando su lengua. Puso su largo cabello castaño detrás de sus hombros desnudos fijando su mirada en la cara de Dan—. Así era como me seguías llamando mientras follábamos. ¿Exnovio, supongo?

—Uh… ¿no? Él vive conmigo… —Dan se desconectó, toda su cortesía disipándose mientras dejaba la habitación para explorar “su” departamento. No, ciertamente nunca había estado antes ahí, y ciertamente no era el departamento que compartía con Phil. Se tropezó con lo que aparentemente era una oficina con su Mac y una gran pila de papeles situándose en el escritorio y unos cuantos marcos en las paredes.

Se sentía nauseabundo –seguramente esto era sólo una pesadilla muy vívida. Se medio regresó de vuelta a “su” habitación, sólo para encontrar a la chica vistiéndose.

—¿En qué ciudad estamos? —preguntó de manera franca.

—La última vez que revisé: Londres —contestó—. A menos que nos hayamos teletransportado durante la noche.

—Estarías sorprendida —masculló, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello y haciendo una mueca mientras encontraba evidencia de un chupetón bastante entusiasta. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios es esto? —preguntó, deliberadamente irritado. Ella miró y no se molestó en tratar de esconder su sonrisa.

—Estoy un poco celosa —respondió fácilmente—. Tienes un hermoso cuello.

—La única persona que ha hecho eso, que está _permitida_ de hacerlo, es Phil —espetó Dan irracionalmente molesto. La chica, en cambio, no parecía ofendida –de hecho, sólo terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y se levantó, colgando su bolso sobre un solo hombro.

—La cosa se complica —dijo sarcásticamente—. Mira, no es que me interese, pero ciertamente tienes unos cuantos problemas sin resolver a los que quizá quieras echarle un vistazo. O, tú sabes, tomar unas vacaciones. Ver a un terapista. Encontrar a ese tal “Phil”, quién aparentemente es tan bueno en la cama como yo. Algo. Te hará un mundo mejor.

—Claro. Bueno, probablemente conozcas la salida mejor que yo. Gracias, creo.

—Haré una suposición educada y diré que probablemente _no_ quieres mi número —dijo ella, de brazos cruzados, dando un suspiro pesado y llevando su mano al brazo de Dan de manera afectiva—. Qué mal. Bueno, buena suerte acomodando tus mierdas, Dan.

—La necesitaré —dijo, abriendo la puerta para ella mientras esta caminaba fuera de ella.

_Qué demonios._

—Oh, y por cierto —añadió ella antes de que él pudiera cerrar la puerta—; si ayuda, cuando te conocí anoche, estabas hablando con tus amigos acerca de qué ibas a hacer para tu cumpleaños número 30.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan trata de descifrar su nueva vida

Dan se quedó ahí parado, clavado en el piso durante varios minutos. Oyó a la chica salir de su piso, olvidándose de ella tan pronto como la puerta se azotó.

Su pulso golpeteaba en sus oídos y su estómago dio un gran vuelco que lo hizo trastabillar mientras avanzaba en la búsqueda de un inodoro. Confiando en sus instintos, logró encontrar el baño al primer intento. Sus rodillas golpearon el linóleo y sus manos temblorosas encontraron apoyo en el borde de la taza del inodoro; Dan contuvo varios suspiros profundos, pero no fue capaz de exhalar correctamente mientras sus nudillos se tornaban blancos por el esfuerzo de mantenerlo aferrado a la realidad.

 _Pero esta no puede ser la realidad,_ se dijo a sí mismo.  _La última cosa que recuerdas es ir a dormir, así que esto debe ser un sueño_.

Abrió su mano izquierda, esperando encontrar los cortes que la estrella había dejado ahí, pero sólo habían pequeñas cicatrices descoloridas. _La estrella_. La había arrojado en aquella fuente y ahora estaba viviendo un vida diferente en la que tenía casi treinta años y no podía recordar cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y se tapó una fosa nasal para evitar hiperventilarse. _No entres en pánico, no entres en pánico,_ pensó repetidamente, forzándose a sí mismo a respirar un poco más lento, en cuclillas sobre el inodoro hasta que su pecho paró de agitarse.

Dan se enderezó en piernas temblorosas y se giró, y su reflejo se encontró con sus ojos. Aún era Dan, pero lucía... Mayor. Todo rastro infantil había desaparecido de su cara, la cual estaba cubierta por una barba de tres días. Los ojos de Dan recorrieron el resto de su cuerpo -igual de alto pero más delgado y musculoso de lo que recordaba. ¿Había estado yendo en realidad al gimnasio?

Se salpicó de agua la cara en un esfuerzo fútil por hacerlo parecer todo más real, pero eso no ayudo. Enterró su cara en una toalla, tratando de disfrutar de la sensación de fibras suaves tocando su cara. _Se siente real._  

Un sonido desagradable lo sobresaltó, y se volvió en el acto, dejando caer la toalla azotando su cabeza con salvajes movimientos frenéticos en busca de la fuente del ruido. Subió de nuevo a su habitación, y lo que al parecer era su teléfono sonó y se gimoteó sobre la mesilla de noche. _Oh, ¿qué demonios?_ pensó y contestó.

—¿Hola? —preguntó Dan con voz ronca. Se aclaró la garganta.  
—Romeo, Romeo, ¿dónde se encuentra tu trasero esta mañana? —respondió una molesta voz masculina.  
—¿Qué?

Contestar al teléfono fue definitivamente una mala elección de su parte.

—Son casi las diez, Howell. Se suponía que la primera lectura comenzaría hace veinte minutos. Me estoy cansando de tu impuntualidad.  
—Sí —Dan dijo pensando rápidamente—. Lo siento, es sólo que me siento muy enfermo esta mañana. He estado inclinado sobre el inodoro todo este tiempo.  
—Bueno, habría sido mejor si hubiera sabido. No podemos comenzar sin ti.  
—¿Por qué eso?  
—Esto puede ser un shock para ti, pero asombrosamente pero sólo algunas escenas importantes de  _Romeo & Julieta_ no las interpreta Romeo. A menos que prefieras que tu suplente tome protagónico.

El corazón de Dan dio un salto dentro de su garganta.

—No, señor. Quiero estar´allí, pero creo que pesqué algo raro. Siento no haber llamado antes.  
—Muy bien, entonces. Pero mañana tienes que ser el primero en llegar. O si no, como dicen, el show  _debe_ continuar.  
—Estaré ahí —Dan afirmó.  
—Claro que sí. Adiós.  
—Adiós.

Él sabía que ese nivel de sarcasmo sólo podía provenir de una persona: un director. Dan se forzó a sí mismo a calmar sus pensamientos. Está bien, así que aparentemente él era Romeo en una producción de Romeo y Julieta -sin duda dirigida por el Sargento Amo-del-Sarcasmo que apenas le había llamado- que apenas estaba comenzando si estaban sólo en la primera recapitulación en el escenario. Entonces no se había perdido de mucho, pero estaba el problema menor de no saber dónde todo esto tomó lugar. Pero podía descubrir eso después. Ya se sabía la trama y unas cuantas líneas. Él podía hacer esto. Él era un actor.

Quizá podría estar contento en este raro universo de ensueño, entonces. Dan amaba actuar: dejarlo todo en el escenario y sentir la respuesta de la audiencia. Por un momento, podía sumergirse completamente en su personaje y convertirse en alguien completamente diferente. Habían pasado años desde que había estado en una producción a gran escala, pero tenía un presentimiento de que podría volver a acostumbrarse rápidamente al ritmo. Y debía de de, si necesitaba aprenderse sus líneas para el día siguiente. _Mierda._

Cuando Dan volvió a la realidad, se encontró mirando a su teléfono. Lo giró en su mano: el objeto era imposiblemente delgado pero aún tenía el símbolo familiar de Apple en la parte trasera. Lo giró de nuevo y presionó el botón del menú principal. Lunes de Enero, 9:42 am. El corazón de Dan dio un vuelco y luego se encogió en el doble de tiempo mientras desbloqueaba desesperadamente su celular y abría el calendario. El año era el 2021. _  
_

Las rodillas de Dan se volvieron de gelatina y se tropezando con su cama, dejándose caer en el edredón bocabajo. Era imposible. Aceptaría mas pronto que había caído en una realidad alterna que de alguna manera había viajado a través del tiempo. No había manera de que no pudiera recordar siete años de su vida. Necesitaba algo familiar -algo que le dejara saber que no se había vuelto loco. 

—Phil —suspiró en voz alta tomando su teléfono otra vez.

Se desplazó a través de sus contactos, pasando por varios nombres que no reconocía y seleccionando a "Phil Lester". El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que Dan oyera a la otra línea ser contestada.

—¡Phil! —Dan exclamó prácticamente.  
—¿Dan? —Phil respondió y Dan sintió a todo su cuerpo relajarse.  
—Oh, Dios, es tan bueno oír tu voz. Escucha, sé que esto suena loco, pero no sé qué está pasando. No sé en dónde estoy y no puedo recordar nada y juro que no estoy ebrio, pero tal vez he sido drogado.  
—Dan —le interrumpió Phil—, toma un respiro profundo por mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Dan dio un gesto de asentimiento que Phil no vio e inhaló por varios segundos.

—Bien. Ahora sácalo lentamente.

Dan hizo tal como Phil le dijo.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Estás bien, Dan?  
—No, te necesito —dijo mientras su voz se quebraba. Phil tomó una pausa antes de continuar.  
—Está bien. ¿dijiste que no sabes en dónde estás? ¿Puedes usar el GPS de tu teléfono para descubrirlo?  
—Sí, eso tiene sentido... —respondió, golpeándose su cara cn la mano—. ¿Dónde estás?  
—Estoy en casa —Phil dijo, tomando una pausa otra vez—. ¿Necesitas que vaya a por ti o-?  
—Sí, eso sería de tanta ayuda. Lo siento, Phil, yo sólo-estoy tan confundido. No sé qué está mal conmigo.  
—Está bien, Dan. Sólo quédate quieto. Envíame tu dirección e iré por ti, ¿sí?  
—Sí.  
—Bien, estaré allí pronto.  
—Gracias, Phil.  
—No es nada.

La línea se cortó antes de que Dan pudiera decir algo más.

 _Está bien_ , se dijo. _Phil ya viene y todo estará bien. Él te ayudará saber qué está pasando._

Abrió sus mensajes de texto y le envió a Phil su dirección, la cual era una calle casual en el oeste de Londres que no reconocía. Por curiosidad, decidió leer atentamente sus mensajes más recientes.

La primera persona en su bandeja de entrada era PJ. Leyó la conversación que aparentemente lo había llevado al bar y a la chica de la noche previa. Se permitió escapar un suspiro de alivio -al menos PJ estaba en su bizarro futuro.

Un pensamiento que habría estado persistiendo en el fondo de su mente emergió libremente: ¿la actuación era su trabajo de tiempo completo? Sus ojos se precipitaron al rededor del cuarto en busca de su laptop, pero sin utilidad. Recordando el escritorio en la oficina, llegó a grandes zancadas a él, se sentó en la silla y prendió la Mac, rezando que no estuviera protegida por contraseña. Gracias a Dios,no lo estaba, e instintivamente abrió Chrome y fue al único lugar que sabía que lo ayudaría a descubrir lo que había estado haciendo recientemente: youtube.com/danisnotonfire.

YouTube estaba prácticamente irreconocible en términos de diseño, pero Dan captó bastante rápido sus aspectos para encontrar su más reciente video, titulado "Goodbye, Internet". Tenía la fecha de hace seis años. Su corazón se hundió en el piso y no se atrevió a mirar el video. El título lo decía todo. ¿Qué demonios se había perdido?

Cruzó sus brazos en el escritorio y hundió su cara en ellos, dispuesto a sucumbir al llanto de nuevo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y de repente recordó que sólo estaba vistiendo calzoncillos. Se arrastró fuera de la silla hacia su dormitorio y se vistió. Al menos algunas de sus prendas le resultaban familiares.

Dan se preguntaba cómo habría llegado a tal punto. ¿Qué lo hizo dejar YouTube? El  _realmente_ no quería ver el video y descubrirlo porque ya había tenido suficiente lloriqueo para una mañana. Phil sabría qué había pasado, y probablemente sería mejor escucharlo de Phil que de su pasado él mismo. Phil podría decirle que el mundo estaba terminando y las palabras seguirían sonando dulces con su voz.

Sus pensamientos estaban agolpándose juntos y saltando unos sobre otros con demasiada rapidez -tenía demasiadas preguntas para estar quieto y pensar acerca de ello. Dan estaba muy familiarizado con ese sentimiento, por lo que se forzó a distraerse él mismo. Bien podría explorar el resto del - _su-_ departamento.

La falta de escalones era casi alarmante mientras se paseaba al rededor del pequeño departamento. Las paredes estaban relativamente desnudas y todo el lugar se sentía _impersonal_ de alguna manera. No era sólo que fuera desconocido. Parecía como si aún no terminaba de desempacar. Como si alguien viviera ahí pero no lo llamara su hogar.

Se dejó caer en su sofá de cuero y apoyó sus pies en la mesita de café. Algunas de sus posesiones estaban colocadas en los estantes, pero había una pronunciada falta de varios peluches y baratijas. Dan se encogió de hombros, forzándose a dejar esa clase de observaciones al mínimo mientras esperaba por Phil.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, de hecho, porque un momento después, Phil le envió un mensaje preguntando cuál era el número de su departamento. _Excelente pregunta_ , Dan pensó sarcásticamente, y asomó su cabeza a la puerta principal. _1019_ , Dan respondió. Cerró la puerta tras él y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaba en el décimo piso de una largo edificio con una vista decente de Londres. Evidentemente, había ganado suficiente dinero como actor para permitirse un buen piso -un hecho que su yo-adolescente nunca habría creído.

Un tímido golpe en la puerta regresó a Dan a la realidad y casi tropieza con sus propios pies mientras corría hacia la puerta. Su mano se detuvo en la manija por un momento y tragó antes de girarla y abrir la puerta.

No debió sorprender a Dan que Phil lucía mayor; después de todo, había saltado al futuro de alguna manera. Aun así, se tuvo que tomar un momento para pasarlo. Phil estaba usando lentes, un par más nuevo y sofisticado con marcos delgados. Su cabello estaba más corto y claramente había dejado de teñírselo, ya que era un color anaranjado-castaño. Pero sus ojos, por supuesto, mantenían el mismo tono azul que Dan conocía tan bien.

—Hola, Dan —dijo Phil, un lado de su boca arqueándose hacia arriba en una sonrisa tímida.  
—¡Phil! —Dan prácticamente gritó y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de Phil en un apretado abrazo—. Es bueno verte.

Phil no respondió y se mantuvo visiblemente quieto por varios segundos, sus hombros rígidos, antes de que finalmente se relajara y descansara su barbilla en el hombro de Dan. Sus movimientos se sentían lentos y suaves mientras se asentaba al abrazo.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Dan preguntó sin moverse, pero Phil se alejó—. Aparentemente, este lugar es mío.  
—Aparentemente —Phil contestó, siguiendo adentro a Dan y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dan se sentó en el sofá, levantando sus pies y esperando a que Phil fuera a su lado. Sin embargo, se quedó al lado de la puerta.

—Bueno, puedes sentarte —dijo Dan despreocupadamente, dando palmaditas al lugar al lado de él.

Phil asintió y se sentó en la parte contraria del final del sofá. Dan nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, y eso hizo que el cabello de la nuca de Dan se erizara.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dan? Admitiré que temía que algo estaba mal cuando vi que estabas llamando.  
—Algo lo _está_  —Dan contestó—. Escucha, sé que esto va a sonar absolutamente demente, pero yo-yo no sé cómo llegué aquí. Literalmente la última cosa que recuerdo fue aparentemente hace _siete años_. Fui a la cama la noche anterior y era el 2014, y hoy desperté y era el puto 2021 y creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Phil levantó sus cejas.

—¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? Tal vez tienes amnesia.  
—No creo que decir que no _recuerdo_ haber golpeado mi cabeza tenga importancia.  
—No realmente. Bien, ¿cuál es la última cosa que recuerdas?  
—Y-yo regresé de una caminata. Nosotros, em, habíamos tenido u-una doméstica —Dan dijo, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente.

La vacilación de Phil estaba haciendo que su estómago se volcara incómodamente. Algo no estaba bien.

—Oh —Phil contesto, con la mirada baja en su regazo —. ¿No recuerdas la mañana siguiente?  
—Esta _es_ la mañana siguiente —Dan musitó.  
—Oh —Phil repitió y tragó—. N-no sé como decirte esto, entonces si realmente no recuerdas.

El corazón de Dan golpeó contra su caja torácica. _¿Qué era lo que pudo haber pasado que haría a Phil actuar así?_

Phil no esperó por el asentimiento de Dan para continuar.

—Te fuiste.  
—¿Y-yo qué?  
—Empacaste tus cosas y te fuiste —Phil repitió, su voz quebrándose— Has estado viviendo aquí desde entonces, hasta donde yo sé.  
—¿H-hasta donde tú _sabes_?  
—Dan —comenzó cuidadosamente—. Asumí que estabas en alguna clase de emergencia cuando llamaste porque, bueno, no hemos hablado en años.  
—¿Por qué? —Dan se ahogó y estaba seguro de que su garganta estaba a punto de cerrarse completamente. Estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.  
—No me has hablado desde la boda —Phil dijo, finalmente haciendo contacto ocular otra vez. Si Dan había estado parado, esta completamente seguro de que sus piernas se habían rendido.  
—¿Boda? —Dan suspiró, mirando la mano izquierda de Phil.

Efectivamente, una banda plateada estaba ceñida en el cuarto dedo de Phil. Dan abrió su boca, sus ojos bloqueados en la estúpida pieza brillante de metal, pero ningún sonido salió.

—Mía y de Nigel, sí —dijo Phil con voz baja.

 _Nigel es el peor nombre en el idioma inglés_ , pensó Dan, un poco histérico. Tragó, forzándose a mantener su compostura por Phil.

—Supongo que no fui tu padrino de bodas.

Phil bajó la mirada a su regazo, girando el anillo en su dedo.

—Enviaste un adorable regalo.

Las palabras lo golpearon como una bolsa de ladrillos, y la mandíbula de Dan se cayó flojamente. Sintió cómo volvía a entrar en pánico.

—No, esto, esto no está bien. Soy tu mejor amigo. ¿Qué nos pasó? —exigió.

Sus ojos ardían y cerró sus puños al rededor de nada como si eso lo pudiera más cerca a lo que Phil solía ser.

— _Tú_ pasaste, Dan —Phil espetó, ahora enojado. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes—. Me dijiste que, que no éramos lo que querías. Dijiste, tú dijiste que no me amabas, y empacaste y te fuiste.  
—¿Dije qué?  
—Sí, lo hiciste. Y dejaste YouTube y el show de radio y me arrancaste completamente de tu vida.  
—Phil, l-lo siento tanto. Quién quiera que fuera quien hizo eso no fui yo, yo-  
—Por favor, no lo digas —Phil siseó, volviendo la cara—. No te atrevas.  
—¿Qué quieres que diga? —Dan preguntó desesperadamente.  
—No lo sé, Dan, pero continué con mi vida. No puedes simplemente, o puedes simplemente regresar a mi vida así. Pasé tanto tiempo esperando, deseando que cambiarías de parecer. ¿Y escogiste _hoy_ , de todos los demás días para hacer esto?

Dan sintió una oleada de ira irracional. ¿Cómo le era posible para él saberlo? ¡Él no recordaba nada? Pero se detuvo, centrándose en las palabras de Phil.

—Espera. ¿Qué quieres decir con hoy de todos los demás días?  
—Nigel y yo fuimos finalmente escogidos para una entrevista con una agencia de adopción. Hemos estado tratando de tener un hijo por casi un año y ahora finalmente está pasando.  
—Oh —Dan dijo, parpadeando repetidamente.  
—Continué con mi vida, Dan. Pensé que tú también.  
—No _recuerdo_  —Dan susurró, como si eso fuera a arreglarlo. Phil suspiró.  
—Bueno, yo _sí._

Dan tragó saliva.

—Lo siento, Phil. Realmente lo siento. Quiero ser feliz por ti, pero es sólo, es demasiado.

Phil no dijo nada, pero Dan escuchó su respiración entrecortada.

—Bueno —dijo Dan, armándose de valor—, si esta es mi vida ahora, entonces voy a vivirla bien. No quiero vivir en una realidad en la que no somos amigos.

Finalmente volvieron a cruzar miradas. La mandíbula de Phil estaba tensa, y parecía como si estuviera a punto de disolverse en lágrimas en cualquier momento.

—Yo tampoco quiero —dijo calladamente.

Dan quería tomar la mano de Phil y entrelazar sus dedos, pero vio el anillo y declinó.

—Así que, um —Dan dijo, aclarando su garganta—, ¿quieres ir a Starbucks o algo uno de estos días?  
—Sí —Phil suspiró—. Sí, eso me gustaría. Pero debería irme —dijo más alto, mirando su reloj—. Definitivamente debería irme.

Se levantó bruscamente, empujando sus lentes arriba de su nariz y aclarándose la garganta. Dan hizo lo mismo, parándose en piernas inestables,

—Claro, sí. No quieres llegar tarde —balbuceó, abriendo el camino hacia la puerta, poniendo su mano en la perilla.  
—Te veré de nuevo pronto, ¿sí?  
—Por supuesto —dijo Phil rápidamente.  
—¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento extraño de que no volverás? —preguntó Dan con su corazón revoloteando salvajemente en su pecho.  
—Prometo que volveré —Phil sonrió, pero Dan pudo ver que eso lo estaba lastimando. Abrió la puerta.  
—Está bien —dijo—. Buena suerte.

Phil no contestó, sólo asintió mientras caminaba fuera del departamento. Dan hizo un movimiento fallido por levantar sus brazos antes de darse cuenta de que no era apropiado. No importaba, de cualquier manera, porque Phil no volteó mientras Dan lo miraba desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo. Una vez que Phil hubo girado la esquina, Dan cerró la puerta, y sólo una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta se permitió hundirse en el piso y llorar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Una traducción de un capítulo entero en menos de 10 horas. Creo que ya soy más cool. Espero que no haya muchos typos y la traducción sea satisfactoria ;)x


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan grabs his new life by the titballs.
> 
> (Dan agarra a su nueva vida por las tetas.)

Dan no sabía cuánto tiempo se sentó allí. Pudieron haber sido otros putos siete años, por todo lo que sabía. No podía pensar lo suficientemente claro para tan siquiera analizarlo lógicamente y tratar de averiguar qué pudo haberlo jodido tanto. Simplemente se sentía vacío. Un extraño vacío en su pecho que no podía llenar

Era mucho para procesar de una sola vez (estaba de alguna manera en un futuro en el que Phil ni él eran amigos) y Phil estaba casado. Con alguien que no era Dan. Dan difícilmente sostuvo el pensamiento de casarse con Phil por más de unos segundos antes de volver a su sumisión, pero realmente nunca pensó en Phil estando con alguien más. Sin embargo, las dos cosas eran los lados opuestos de la misma moneda -si Dan y Phil no estaban juntos, ¿qué era lo que esperaba Dan? ¿A Phil viviendo el resto de su vida como un hombre soltero? La dicotomía era la razón exacta de esa vaciedad, y quería purgarse a sí mismo por la sensación. Pero ninguna cantidad de lágrimas tampoco lo haría.

Era divertido, realmente, cuánto deseaba estar con Phil ahora que no podía. Él había estado dispuesto a botar todo por el bien de Phil el "día previo", pero ahora que sabía cuánto dolía, no quería nada más que arrojarse a los brazos de Phil y rogarle que olvidara los últimos siete años como Dan, aparentemente, lo había hecho. Porque él era tan egoísta como siempre lo había sido.

Pero Phil era feliz. Estaba teniendo todo lo que Dan quería para él. Y Dan sería un maldito si jodía eso también. Si esta era su vida ahora, se reiteró a sí mismo firmemente, iba a vivirla propiamente. Si alguien podía salvar una brecha de siete años en una amistad, estos eran Dan y Phil.

El estómago de Dan hizo un ruidoso gorgoteo, y casi se sintió extraño tener una sensación normal ahí. Se obligó a levantarse y arrastrar sus pies hasta la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador sólo para encontrar lamentablemente una selección de comida saludable. Bien, él había notado un cambio en su cuerpo, y ciertamente no había obtenido eso ordenando comida para llevar todos los días. Pero hoy era un buen día para eso. Usó su teléfono para ordenar una pizza online y se encontró mirando al techo de nuevo mientras esperaba.

Cerró sus ojos, deseando que su cerebro no se pusiera mal en ese otro mal espacio de su cabeza.

 _Okay Dan, parece que necesitas resolver tu vida más pronto de lo que pensaste. ¿Qué  piensas acerca de ti mismo ahora?_ Dan se dijo la lista de cosas que seguro sabía: tenía casi 30 años. Vivía en un agradable departamento en el oeste de Londres. Aun salía con PJ. Se había acostado con una chica a la que acababa de conocer.

El molesto pensamiento había logrado permanecer oculto hasta ahora. No podía recordar el nombre de la chica por obvias razones, ¿pero alguna vez lo supo? ¿Y  _realmente_ la había llamado Phil durante el sexo? Eso significaba que incluso en el "presente" Dan aún pensaba en Phil, incluso si él se había alejado hace tantos años.

 _Okay Dan, si tú fueras tú y aun te fijaras en Phil, ¿qué harías?_ Dan tuvo que reírse por cuán ridículo sonó eso, incluso en su cabeza, así que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar debajo de su cama.

Encontró un montón de calcetas que sólo podían pertenecer al Duende de las Calcetas, unos cuantos libros viejos y una gran y prometedora caja. La arrastró hacia afuera y la abrió; por supuesto, ahí estaba todo lo que estaba perdido de su departamento: peluches y dibujos dados a él por fans, un viejo álbum de Muse y, por encima de todo, su gorro de llama.

Nunca pensó que estaría tan feliz de verlo e inmediatamente se lo puso mientras revolvía la caja. Era claramente los restos de su vida de internet, ¿así que qué estaba haciendo ahí el álbum de Muse? _Origin of Symmetry_ había sido el álbum favorito de él y de Phil -oh. Probablemente le había recordado a Phil demasiado. Mierda.

Dan nunca había estado más agradecido por que la pizza llegara a su puerta que en ese momento. Obtuvo una mirada extraña por parte del repartidor gracias a seguir usando el gorro, pero no le pudo importar menos.

Inmediatamente se sentó en el sofá con su pizza fuera de hábito, y un horripilante pensamiento lo asaltó: _¿cuántos de sus programas favoritos aun estaban al aire? ¿Había terminado American Horror Story? ¿En qué Doctor estaban ahora?_

Dan tuvo que reírse porque estaba casi más preocupado con esas cuestiones que con tratar de resolver su vida. Bien, era bueno saber que sus prioridades no habían cambiado. En lugar de ver la tele mientras comía, optó por leer el guion que quería conocer como la palma de su mano para el siguiente día. Estaban sólo en la primera lectura, así que no esperarían que se hubiera memorizado sus líneas aún, pero quería estar a la cabeza del juego. Siempre había sido apasionado y objetivo cuando se trataba de actuar.

No fue difícil encontrar el guion: había estado en su escritorio justo al lado de su computadora. Aparentemente, lo había estado leyendo varias veces. Tenía garabatos y anotaciones en los márgenes y entre los renglones. Bien, su "presente" yo había estado enfocándose en actuar, ciertamente.

Leyó el primer capítulo rápidamente, pero volvió varias veces a la primera escena. Su yo del "presente" había escrito algunos comentarios acerca del carácter de Romeo, pero olvidó mencionar lo idiota que era.

Dan comprendía que Romeo sólo era un adolescente, pero sólo le tomó unas pocas escenas para que se olvidara por completo de Rosaline, su supuesto amor verdadero al principio de a obra. ¿Era Julieta en serio tan buena como para que Rome tirara todo por la borda para seguirla?

Tenía que admitir que Shakespeare hizo un argumento convincente en favor de la idea:  primer encuentro de Romeo y Julieta es literalmente poesía instantánea. Línea tras línea de un perfecto pentámetro yámbico. Pero Romeo había estado completamente convencido de que nadie podía tener su corazón mas que Rosaline. Y así como así, se demostró que estaba increíblemente equivocado. Alguien mejor apareció; ¿realmente había sido la culpa de Romeo de que hubiera pasado?

Dan sacudió su cabeza para aclararla. La última cosa que necesitaba era proyectarse sobre su trabajo. Lo que realmente necesitaba saber era  _dónde_ mierda trabajaba y cómo iba a pretender saber cómo funcionaban las cosas en su teatro.

Se giró a su fuente de información de confianza: el Internet. Googleó por varios minutos, evitando el buscarse a sí mismo intencionalmente, y encontró varios teatros potenciales. Se decidió por el resultado del Shakespeare Globe Theatre y, efectivamente, había un montón de anuncios de los boletos de Romeo y Julieta, ya disponibles para preordenar. Clicleó en "más información", que lo dirigió a una página con el elenco y la lista del personal. Vio de reojo la página y sus ojos se detuvieron ante su propio nombre. _Romeo Montesco - Daniel Howell._

Él estaba protagonizando una obra en el maldito Shakespeare Globe Theatre. Se permitió sonreír un poco. Siempre había querido ser un actor, pero el miedo de que era algo poco práctico eventualmente lo llevó a dejar el sueño en un alto total. Aunque eso nunca lo paró de continuar en YouTube.

Dan suspiró. Algo definitivamente faltaba en su nueva vida.

Hurgó dentro de las cajas en el piso del armario de su oficina y encontró vario contenido de su viejo equipo de filmación. Montó las luces y el tripié con naturalidad, finalmente aliviado de sentir que hacía algo de lo que tenía conocimiento. Si había algo que efectivamente sabía, era que él podiía hacer videos en Youtube, sin importar cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado.

Se quitó el gorro de llama automáticamente para arreglarse el cabello, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo alisaba con precisión mecánica. Al final, decidió quedarse con el gorro puesto y ponérselo de vuelta, quitándose su flequillo de los ojos. Dan se armó de valor y presionó el botón de "grabar".

—Hey, Internet! Sé que ha sido una ridícula cantidad de tiempo, pero estaría eternamente agradecido si tan sólo me escucharan —Dan pausó, deseando que hubiera pensado un poco más lo que iba a decir antes de encender la cámara.

Se limpió la garganta y continuó:

—Ustedes saben tanto como yo en lo que he estado. Honestamente, no sé por qué renuncié hace tiempo. Y no sé porqué pensé que fue una buena idea el alejarme de la mejor cosa que me ha pasado —pausó. Eso no va a estar en la edición final—. Pero quien sea que haya sido, no fui yo. Esa no era la persona que quiero ser. Quiero ser la mejor versión de mí mismo, y no puedo hacer eso hasta que tenga la aprobación de extraños en el Internet, identificándose con las cosas sin sentido de las que hablo con una cámara —continuó, con una risa.

»Así que, si me permiten, me encantaría regresar al ritmo de las cosas. YouTube luce realmente diferente ahora, así que discúlpenme si no logro entender como manejar mi canal por un tiempo. Pero ustedes, chicos, aunque muchos se hayan ido, son una parte de mí. Amo hacer videos más que nada, y los amo a todos ustedes. Su apoyo significó mucho para mí hace años, y significará aun más ahora, si están dispuestos a darlo. Además, tienen mi permiso para hacer bromas acerca de cómo procrastiné por seis años para hacer un video. Pero estoy en esto para largo plazo, eso es lo que prometo. Adiós por ahora, chicos.

Suspiró y paró la grabación, sintiéndose un poco mejor. Sin pensarlo mucho, intentó transferir la toma a su computadora, sólo para darse cuenta de que la Mac era más nueva de la que solía tener. Pasó una exagerada cantidad de tiempo jugando sin sentido con ella, y tuvo que esperar veinte minutos para que el programa de ediciones mierdero que vino con la computadora se abriera. Se hizo una nota mental de comprar la última versión de Final Cut mientras lo editaba más rápido de lo que creía posible, y subió el video a YouTube antes de que pierdiera el valor.

YouTube había, gracias a Dios, arreglado muchos de los errores que le atormentaron antes. El video se procesó rápidamente y lo hizo público con un indeciso clic. Sólo tenía una pequeña fracción del número de suscriptores que había tenido, pero eso no le importó. Sólo deseaba que los que siguieran ahí, estuvieran dispuestos a aceptar su disculpa. Claro, amaba hacer videos, pero sin la comunidad de la que había estado tan orgulloso de formar parte, la experiencia no sería la misma. Y si había una cosa que necesitaba, era algo que fuera lo mismo que siempre había sido.

Sus pensamientos inevitablemente lo conducieron a Phil mientras contemplaba con la mirada vacía a la página, mirando el numero de visitas aumentar. Dan abrió una nueva pestaña y visitó el canal de Phil. Sonrió, porque era más o menos como siempre había sido. Le hechó un vistazo a sus más recientes videos; Phil había continuado con normalidad a través de los años. Subía un video con menos frecuencia, pero tenía más suscriptores de los que Dan podría soñar.

Dan exploró el canal de Phil, que tenía sólo una pequeña modificación en la descripción: Vlogger británico y DJ de Radio 1 a quien le gustan los leones. Debajo, estaban todos los links de las redes sociales de Phil. Dan siguió la del sitio de la Radio 1.

La mandíbula de Dan alcanzó el piso cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mirando: la página del show personal de Phil. Tenía su propio show diario de radio, de 6:00pm-8:00pm. Ésa era la hora estelar para estar en la radio; Phil había obtenido el mejor punto en los negocios. El corazón de Dan se regocijó con orgullo. Había estado tan enajenado en averiguar su propia mierda que no había siquiera considerado cuál había sido el éxito que Phil pudo haber obtenido. Aunque por supuesto que había escalado hasta la cima −él no necesitaba a Dan para hacerlo. tocaron

El estilo de vloggeo de Phil no había cambiado mucho, salvo que sus videos estaban en tan alta calidad que Dan sentía como si pudiera caminar a través de la pantalla y entrar en la habitación con Phil. Si tan sólo... Cientos de memorias de ellos filmando juntos lo tocaron. Dan lo sintió como un maremoto. Esos habían sido sus más anhelados: hacer el tonto en cámara con su mejor amigo y el poder llamarlo trabajo. Deseó haberlo apreciado completamente mientras estaba pasando. El teléfono de Dan dio un tímido beep desde la otra habitación y caminó de vuelta a su cuarto con lentitud para tomarlo. Lo tomó −con un poco de entusiasmo, mientras que aun no se acostumbraba a lo ligero que era−, y se dirigió a su cama mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla. so

 _Estoy orgulloso de ti :)_ leyó en el mensaje de Phil. Debió de haber estado viendo el video de Dan. Debió de haber seguido suscrito a Dan después de todo ese tiempo. Dan sonrió.

 _Gracias, Phil. Eso significa mucho._ Dan tecleó, pero lo sintió muy formal. _Gracias, Phil._ _< 3_ Rápidamente borró el corazón y presionó enviar antes de que tecleara alguna otra estupidez.

 _¿Cómo estuvo la entrevista?_ decidió enviar también. Él no quería que la conversación acabara ahí. Además, apenas había asimilado que eso había pasado justo esta mañana. Demonios si no había tenido un día largo.

 _No es nada :)_ respondió Phil. _Estaba realmente nervioso pero creo que está bien._

 _Estoy seguro de que estuviste bien,_ Dan respondió. _Gracias por venir más temprano. Aun estoy muy confundido pero creo que sé lo que estoy haciendo. Está bien, probablemente no, pero como sea._ _  
_

_Ja. Eso es bueno. Estoy feliz de que hayas regresado a youtube. Todos te extrañaron._ _  
_

_¿En serio lo hicieron?  
_

_En serio, no ha sido lo mismo desde que te fuiste._

Dan se envolvió más profundamente en el edredón y pensó acerca de ello por un momento. ¿En serio había dejado un hoyo tan grande cuando renunció? ¿Su ausencia en verdad sería notada cuando alguien más joven y mejor preparado indudablemente tomara su lugar? _  
_

_Oh. ¿Seguramente la comunidad ha crecido?_

_Sí, lo ha hecho. Pero es diferente. Para mí, por lo menos.  
_

Dan frunció el ceño a su celular por un momento, esperando por otro mensaje que invalidara el primero, pero nunca llegó.

 _Lo siento,_ Dan finalmente respondió. _No sé por qué pensé que sería una buena idea el dejar la mejor cosa que me ha pasado,_ continuó, recordando lo que se había arrepentido de decir mientras filmaba, porque no estaba hablando realmente de YouTube en ningún momento. Su pulgar pulsó el botón enviar por su propia cuenta. Pasaron varios minutos para que Phil respondiera.

_No lo sé. Pero estás de vuelta, eso es todo lo que importa.  
_

_¿No crees que sea demasiado tarde?_

_Nunca es demasiado tarde para corregir lo malo, como mi mamá siempre dice._

_Supongo que no,_ Dan respondió, deseando que Phil realmente lo creyera. _¿Quieres ir por un Starbucks en la semana?_

_Claro. ¿El miércoles al mediodía?_

_Perfecto,_ Dan pensó.  _No puedo esperar. Estoy tan feliz de no haberte perdido. Quiero arreglar esto más que nada._

 _Sí, suena bien,_ fue todo lo que Phil respondió.

X

Dan insultó a su yo pasado mentalmente por haber comprado un apartamento tan lejos del Globe. Probablemente no sabía que trabajaría ahí en el futuro, pero aún así. Cuarenta minutos en el tren significaba que debía dejarlo a las 8:15 por muy tarde. El café era necesario.

Le dio sorbos a su café de manera distraída mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del tren, preguntándose si tenía la oportunidad de tomar una siesta, cuando alguien le dio un empujón. Miró a la persona de reojo, y se encontró con una joven mujer emocionada.

—Perdona. ¿eres Daniel Howell?

—Sí —respondió incorporándose y tratando de verse menos muerto.

—He visto un montón de shows en los que has estado. Eres _fantástico_. ¿Me firmarías mi cuaderno? —preguntó, ofreciéndole un pequeño bloc de papel y un Sharpie.

—Sí, claro —musitó tomando las cosas. Había comenzado a hacer su firma de "internet" cuando  recordó que no fue así como la chica lo reconoció, así que puso su nombre de manera común.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó sonriendo.

—De qué. Estoy feliz de que, er, disfrutes mis actuaciones. De hecho, voy en camino a mi ensayo ahora mismo.

—Oh, bueno. No quiero molestarte, ¡así que rómpete una pierna!

—Gracias —contestó, dándole un saludo con sus dos dedos mientras ella caminaba devuelta a su asiento contrario en el tren.

Estaba siendo _reconocido_ por su trabajo de actuación. No era nada para levantar su mentón en orgullo, pero se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

Dan caminó un poco más erguido gracias a ese encuentro mientras se acercaba al edificio, que lucía más como una cabaña de superficie que como un teatro, pero Dan sabía mejor.

Miró a su alrededor, tratando de que no pareciera como que no tenía idea a dónde iba. Ahora sería un buen momento para llamar a su director y preguntarle, pero él _debería_ saber a dónde ir. Vio a una mujer joven en un brillante vestido verde caminando presurosamente a su dirección con sus rizos rojos balanceándose contra los hombros. Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie más a quien posiblemente se hubiera acercado. Le habló mientras caminaba de paso, sin hacer mucho contacto visual.

—Qué bien de tu parte el aparecerte —comentó en notable acento norteño.

—Sí, bueno —dijo, siguiéndola de cerca por detrás—. Ayer me enfermé.

—Eso nunca me paró. Una vez hice dos presentaciones en un día sin voz. Me pasé todos mis descansos bebiendo té.

—Impresionante —comentó, alentando su paso para estar un poco más lejos de ella.

—¿Eso crees? Evidentemente es difícil el impresionarte.

Dan comenzaba a cansarse de tener conversaciones con gente que sabía más acerca de él que él mismo. _¿Así es como se siente ser Harry Potter?_

—No realmente —contestó tranquilamente. La chica se mofó.

—No es lo que he escuchado. James me contó lo que dijiste de mi audición: "esa tal Lucy no está hecha para interpretar a Julieta".

—Estoy seguro de que eso no fue todo lo que dije —Dan masculló, sintiendo temblar su defensa antes de que pudiera hacerla. ¿En serio no pudo haber sido tan rudo?

—Bueno, de todas formas no importa desde que obtuve el papel —Lucy dijo, girándose brevemente para sonreírle de manera satisfecha.

—Sí, bueno, probaste que me equivoqué —le contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lucy paró en la puerta frente a ellos, levantando una ceja a su respuesta. Pareció callar cualquier pensamiento por su mente mientras giraba la perilla y entraba a la habitación.

Todos los ojos se voltearon hacia Dan mientras seguía a Lucy dentro del cuarto. Las paredes estaban ocupadas con carteles promocionales de viejas presentaciones y, en el medio, un gran círculo de sillas ocupadas alrededor de un pequeño hombre con gafas señalando agresivamente un guion. Había dos asientos disponibles cerca del hombre; Lucy caminó a uno de ellos, alisando cuidadosamente su falda mientras se sentaba. Dan hizo lo mismo rápidamente, sentándose en la silla y tratando de no ruborizarse  por las obvias miradas que todos le dieron.

El hombre, que Dan sólo pudo asumir posiblemente como el director al que le habló por teléfono, levantó sus ojos del guion y lo miró.

—Es bueno verte parado y despierto, Howell —dijo el hombre en una voz familiar. Él era definitivamente al que le había hablado Dan por teléfono.

—Le dije que estaría aquí, señor —dijo, forzándose a tomar un suspiro profundo. Podía hacer esto. Incluso si no podía, mejor _actuaba_ como que podía.

El hombre le lanzó una mirada insegura a Dan por encima de sus lentes.

—Podría acostumbrarme a eso. Es bueno ver finalmente un poco de respeto de tu parte.

 _Al parecer soy un cabrón. Genial,_ Dan pensó, finalmente mirando a las caras de sus compañeros de trabajo. Todos ellos lucían una expresión similar a la del director. ¿Era así de raro que el fuese amable? _Carajo._

—Perdón por no estar aquí ayer —le dijo a nadie en particular, buscando en su bolso el guion sin anotaciones que encontró la noche anterior.

—Está bien —respondió Lucy—. Nos la arreglamos bien sin ti —dijo sin malicia en su voz.

Ella le dedicó un guiño juguetón antes de retomar su propio guion de su bolso. Dan decidió que estaba bien el seguir adelante y apreciar su descaro.

—No sé _cómo_ lograron continuar sin mi brillantez —comentó tratando de dejar en claro que estaba bromeando.

Tenía la sensación de que su yo "presente" habría dicho la misma cosa en el mismo tono. Se abstuvo de literalmente encogerse al sólo pensamiento.

Lucy sonrió.

—Todo el lugar ardió en llamas, de hecho. Estábamos tan perdidos sin ti que quemamos todo y lo reconstruimos en la noche. Pero olvidamos la alfombra roja para tu llegada, así que lo siento por eso.

Dan estuvo a punto a hacer una broma acerca de que él no estaba ardiendo, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Inaceptable. Ordeno el ser cargado sobre cualquier piso sin alfombra.

Incapaz de sostener su compostura, Lucy se rio detrás de sus manos.

—La autodepreciación te queda bien, Howell. Había pensado que tu ego era irrompible.

—Llámame Dan —dijo automáticamente—. Y no sé sobre eso, ése no era realmente yo. Estoy harto de mí.

Deseó que de alguna forma eso fuera suficiente para replantearle su imagen de él. Ciertamente, Dan no era un engreído, y si iban a estar trabajando juntos, él necesitaba hacerle saber eso. 

—Es bueno saberlo —contestó ella, dirigiendo su atención al hombre en el centro del círculo, quien acababa de aclararse la garganta.

—Muy bien, niños, ¿empezamos? —preguntó el director a todos en la habitación.

—Estamos listos si tú lo estás, Hugh —respondió un joven hombre rubio al otro lado del círculo.

—Tu aprobación siempre es apreciada por mí, James —replicó Hugh planamente, pero Dan tenía la fuerte sospecha de que estuviera bromeando.

Si la gente aquí en verdad fueran un montón de tontos increíblemente sarcásticos, Dan encajaría a la perfección.

Dan recordó a Lucy diciendo algo acerca de alguien llamado James, así que miró al hombre en cuestión. James le dio un amigable asentimiento, al cual Dan hizo lo mismo antes de volver a poner su atención en Hugh.

—Esperen poca interrupción de mi parte, ya que apenas nos estamos familiarizando con el texto en este punto. No espero que se memoricen sus líneas hasta el ensayo en escenario en dos semanas. Todos ustedes deberían haber recibido el programa de ensayos y mis planes para ellos por medio de email, así que asegúrense de verlo bien. Llévatelo, Wren.

Hugh interrumpió más de lo que había prometido, pero Dan estaba agradecido de que no fuera tan estricto como parecía. Era más rigoroso en cuanto a decir las líneas exactamente como habían sido escritas (Dan leyó las líneas fuera del orden unas cuantas veces), pero en todo lo demás dejaba que los actores interpretaran las líneas a su antojo -dónde pausar, dónde añadir énfasis, etc.

Lucy prácticamente se había transformado bajo el aspecto de la lectura. A través de su lectura en solitario, Lucy había desaparecido y una inocente Julieta de trece años la había remplazado. Dan estaba completamente impresionado, por decir lo menos. Él no hizo ninguna valoración de su propia lectura, pero vio algunos asentimientos de aprobación luego de sus partes importantes, uno de los cuales provino de Lucy.

Ni siquiera se tomaron un descanso para almorzar porque ya habían terminado para ese entonces. Cuando llegaron al final de la obra, Hugh les recordó a todos que la siguiente lectura el jueves sería más seria y, aparentemente satisfecho con el trabajo de hoy, despidió a todos.

James alcanzó a Dan mientras se iba, rápidamente apaciguando el paso con él.

—¡Hey! —saludó, posando una mano en el hombro de Dan.

James bajó la voz mientras continuaba:

—¿Mucha resaca para venir ayer? Debió haber sido muy mala.

—No tienes idea —respondió Dan, saludando a Lucy mientras pasaba a su lado.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y un ademán.

—¿Qué fue eso? Ella tiene su cabeza tan atorada en su culo que ya le ha salido por el otro lado. Yo no me molestaría.

Dan frunció el ceño, pero encogió sus hombros.

—Lucy me parece algo genial. Comprensiblemente, no tolera a la gente que se comporta como idiotas con ella.

—No soy un idiota. Sólo no me niego el derecho de decir lo que es verdad.

—Esas dos cosas la mayoría de las veces son lo mismo —Dan dijo con brusquedad.

—Lo que digas, hombre. Ella es ardiente, pero no quiero rodearme de toda la demencia para obtenerlo.

—Dudo que ella te tendría —Dan espetó, impacientándose rápidamente.

—Claro, ¿y tú eres un caballero en un armadura dorada defendiendo su honor? No fue así como te sentiste con esa chica americana la otra noche, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Megan —mintió Dan rápidamente pensando en la punta de sus zapatos—. Ella fue demasiado, er, vivaz.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste antes de irte con ella —replicó James, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No sé qué te picó, pero estás actuando realmente raro hoy.

—Bien —dijo sinceramente—. Mira, me tengo que ir, te veré el Jueves.

Dan caminó directamente a la dirección de su estación del metro sin esperar a que James se despidiera.

Sacudió su cabeza para al aclararla. ¿Era realmente _ese_ chico? ¿El mujeriego -se atrevía a decir-, clase de _diva_ que se comportaba así con todos? La vergüenza se posó en el estómago de Dan. Eso tenía que cambiar absolutamente.

X lo que

Dan se forzó a no entrar en su canal de YouTube hasta que regresara a su departamento esa noche, porque lo que la gente dijo sólo lo distraería. Pero se cubrió en acero y se preparó para lo peor cuando comenzó a ver los comentarios en su nuevo video -que había obtenido varias cientos de visitas en menos de 24 horas.

Respiró con alivio cuando notó que la proporción de like/dislike favorecía en mayor parte a los likes, y que los primeros comentarios eran adorables. Había varias cadenas de comentarios discutiendo cuán desagradecido era por pensar que podría reobtener su lealtad así como así, pero varias personas lo defendieron. _¿Cómo fue que pude haberlos dejado? Son muy buenos para mí._

Dan entró en sus viejas cuentas de redes sociales (gracias a dios que nunca cambió sus contraseñas) y comenzó a remodernizarlas a su gusto para que pudiera usarlas de nuevo. ¿Qué era la vida si no podía compartirla con extraños en el internet, de todas formas?

_@danisnotonfire VOLVÍ DE LA MUERTE. discúlpenme mientras me quejo acerca de cuán diferente es twitter ahora como qué está pasando_

_@danisnotonfire haré la cortesía de al menos esperar tres tweets para auto promoverme pero sí ~hice un video anunciando mi regreso a YouTube~ si les interesa_

_@danisnotonfire acabo de hacer sonar eso como un fetiche pero en este punto probablemente lo es_

_@danisnotonfire aquí está el link por cierto:_

Dan espero al menos algunos minutos entre cada tweet pero eventualmente le envió el link a su abismal número de seguidores (comparados con los que solía tener, de cualquier forma). Al menos, la mayoría de sus amigos de YouTube aun lo seguían. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieran perdonarlo tan misericordiosamente como sus suscriptores restantes lo habían hecho hasta ahora.

Hasta ahora, la esperanza había sido una emoción desconocida para Dan, pero se sentía algo bien volver a sentirla. Y estaba realmente esperanzado: esperanzado de la actuación, esperanzado de cambiar la persona en la que aparentemente se había convertido, esperanzado de reincorporarse a YouTube y esperanzado de reconectarse con Phil. Lo único de lo que debía preocuparse ahora era el _continuar_ esperanzado si todo no se resolvía parejamente.

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, el cual sacó sólo para ser recibido por otro mensaje de Phil.

 _¡Bienvenido de vuelta a Twitter! Es bueno ver que tu descaro no se ha ido con los años._ Phil dijo.

 _Nunca,_ Dan respondió sonriendo. _Es quien soy._

_Por supuesto. De otra manera no serías Dan._

Dan rio, pasando su pulgar sobre su pantalla aunque no había manchas que limpiar.

_Por el momento estoy trabajando en ello. Al parecer no he sido yo mismo._

_¿Ha regresado algo de tu memoria?_

_No, pero estoy comenzando a descubrir quién he sido. Y no me gusta. Así que voy a cambiarlo,_ Dan respondió.

 _Mientras sepas qué es lo que quieres,_  Phil dijo simplemente.

La sonrisa de Dan fue triste pero ancha.

_Lo sé._


End file.
